Sins of one, sins of many
by Bl4ckHunter
Summary: One-shot story. Prometheus doesn't target only Oliver to prove his point that everyone around him suffers. Warning: Trigger warning, graphic torture and not for fans of Dinah Drake.


**Something that occured to me after watching _Dexter _and having conversations with some other people, who did not really have a good opinion on Dinah Drake, not that I blamed them. I might get crap for treating Dinah badly. Honestly, I've softened around Dinah but I wouldn't be surprised if Chase really had done this, just to get back at Oliver.**

**I'm more or less fine with Dinah now and I don't hate her as a character but seriously, this seemed like something Chase would do.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _DC Comics_ or the CW TV shows _Arrow_, _The Flash_, _Legends of Tomorrow_, _Supergirl_ or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.**

* * *

Adrian Chase got the word of Oliver recruiting Dinah Drake from Hub City as he decided to learn everything he could about her. He had to admit he could see why Oliver wanted to reach her. After all, he has tried that already with Helena Bertinelli and Sara Lance, both women he had cared about, that eventually gave into the darkness and pushed Oliver away. But what amused him was that she seemed to be everything Chase had believed Oliver to be.

A bloodthirsty monster that destroys everything around them. Dinah had seemed to push away her friends and family, hunting down Sonus, regardless the cost, even her own life. Dinah had a brother and a father. With Dinah missing for three years since the particle accelerator exploded, her father Richard Drake eventually fell into depression, drinking heavily and dying of drug abuse, while her brother Lawrence Drake was gunned down by thugs in Central City, exacting revenge on the undercover policewoman. Everyone around her seemed to suffer, as a consequence for her actions and she has killed dozens of Sonus' men, leaving chaos in her wake. But as he studied her deeper, he found out something that certainly was going to crush her.

"Good." Chase smirked. "She is going to be an excellent target."

He put on his mask and hood as Prometheus vanished in the shadows, exacting his wrath upon Oliver, continuing his mission in showing that everyone around him suffers as a price for his sins.

* * *

Dinah Drake entered her new apartment in Star City. She found it hard to settle down as she sighed, sitting down. She was glad that Oliver and Quentin put some faith in her but unknowing to her, behind her was sneaking up Prometheus. She turned around and was about to unleash her Cry but Prometheus threw a dart in her neck as Dinah gasped before she suddenly fell dizzy and fell down.

* * *

When Dinah woke up, she realized that she felt cold metal on her bare skin, unable to move before she realized that she had been strapped to a table, stripped of all articles of clothing and around her was a room wrapped in plastic sheets and on walls pinned pictures of people brutally murdered that she immediately recognized.

Dinah attempted to use her Cry but she only let out a scream of pain. Just like when she lost Vincent before in front of her appeared a large figure that made her shiver in fear as she looked at the man in black hood and mask covering his face, with belts of shurikens on his chest and a quiver with black arrows strapped to his back and a bow, alongside with sheathed katana.

"You… you're him." Dinah realized, glaring at the serial killer.

"You may call me "Prometheus", Miss Drake. I know exactly who you are." Prometheus said as Dinah screamed. "Don't bother using your Cry. I have made necessary precautions."

Dinah snarled in rage but shivered. She was strapped to the table, naked and powerless, without her Cry, unable to do anything, alone at the mercy of the masked psychopath. "When Oliver finds me, he's gonna…"

"I have no doubt he is going to find you. Although I doubt you are going to be still breathing." Prometheus said and Dinah paled, hoping that Oliver and his team would find her in time.

"What the hell do you want, you sick psycho?" Dinah demanded.

"You truly think you were honoring your lover? Do you believe he was a good man?" Prometheus taunted as Dinah glared hatefully, mentally burning holes into Prometheus's skull as she wished she actually had that power instead of her sonic scream.

"Don't you dare talk about…"

"Vincent Sobel? Did you know he survived, when Mr. Sonus shot him?" Prometheus challenged and Dinah blinked and raised her brows, stunned.

"What…" Dinah whispered, not believing it.

"But he became a murderer. Worse than you." Prometheus said.

"What… No. No, you're lying, that's not true." Dinah shook her head.

"He is no better than you were in the past three years." Prometheus said, showing Dinah footage of Vigilante revealing himself to be Vincent and multiple pieces of evidence Prometheus had collected of Vigilante executing criminals regardless of collateral damage or civilians getting caught of crossfire.

"No. No, that's not true, no." Dinah shook her head in denial. "Vince. He'd never…"

"The man you loved, died in the explosion. Just as the person you used to be. You're both nothing but bloodthirsty monsters enjoying killing and ruining everything you touch." Prometheus said.

"Do you even know what happened to your father and your brother?"

Dinah stopped in her thoughts. He had a point. She never looked back to check in on her family. Where was he going with this?

Prometheus showed her photos of her dead father, sitting on chair with a syringe sticking out of his neck and brother bleeding out in an alley, like a nobody.

"All this could have been prevented if you had stayed with them. But you wanted revenge. You wanted to kill because you enjoyed making the men who had murdered Vincent, suffer. You're a killer that destroys everything she touches. Your family paid it. Vincent. And who is going to be next? Oliver? There is a price for your sins that must be paid." Prometheus said.

Dinah sobbed, wanting for it to stop as Chase smiled underneath his mask. It worked. He was breaking her will.

"Please. Just stop. Please…"

"Tell me what do you want." Prometheus said.

"Just let me go. Set me free, please…" Dinah begged.

"Oh. I will." Prometheus said. He pulled out pliers and applied pressure to a nail on Dinah's finger as she screamed until Prometheus pulled and the roots were ripped off the nail as Dinah panted out, whimpering as her finger was painted in blood as Chase smirked, while Dinah sobbed, begging for the pain to stop. But Chase was just getting started as he continued to rip each nail on her fingers and toes as Dinah's screams were reaching new levels until he ripped off all twenty nails.

Prometheus then pulled out a knife, cutting Dinah across her arms, legs and her breasts, torso and abdomen several times, taking caution he did not cut into any artery or too deep so that she would not bleed out to death as Dinah whipered each time the cold metal touched her skin as she felt sharp pain.

Making sure her agony would reach new levels and pushing her pain even higher, Prometheus rubbed coarse salt and lemon juice into the cuts on Dinah's bare skin and Dinah's voice dissolved into sheer, agonizing pain, her mind begging for it to stop. Deciding that he had damaged her body enough, Prometheus decided to finish as he pulled out another knife, cutting into Dinah's skin under her chin, peeling off layers of her skin but making sure they were still hanging by a thread and he pulled as slowly as possible as Dinah could feel with every nerve the pain surge through her entire body as she screamed until she could not.

* * *

"Where's Dinah?" Oliver asked as they met in the lair.

"She didn't answer any of my calls." Rene said.

"We checked her apartment, it was empty." Curtis said as he entered with Rene.

"And she was supposed to attend the swearing at SCPD but Pike said she never showed up." Quentin said.

"Guys…" Felicity said, horrified as they turned to the computer, horrified too.

* * *

Later, Pike, Quentin and Oliver entered the crime scene as they immediately gasped at the sight as and saw Dinah with her hands pinned to the wall, hanging few feet above the pavement, layers of skin barely hanging by a thread as the muscle, tendons and bones were visible, much to their horror.

"My God, who would have done something like this?" Quentin gasped but Oliver immediately recognized the skinning technique, since Talia had taught him it.

"There's also this." Pike showed them an envelope that Oliver opened and his blood ran cold as he read the letter inside it.

"What does it say?" Quentin asked.

"Everything you touch, dies." Oliver said grimly as he and Quentin realized who did it.

* * *

**If you didn't like it, fine, you're entitled to have your own opinion but if you're gonna spout flames that I treat characters like crap, then you're just gonna be wasting your time. I honestly wasn't doing this out of spite for Dinah, since I've said that I've softened around her but this seemed like something Chase would do.**

**Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.**

**With regards**

**_Bl4ckHunter_**


End file.
